


Lock DEown (27-30/03/2020)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: Albus/ScorpiusCap.2: fem!Team Urameshi
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Drabble Events [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/279177
Kudos: 4





	1. albus/scorpius

“Sa che sei il mio migliore amico dal primo anno, Al, e dopo i primi due mesi ha smesso di lamentarsi,” dice Scorpius per l’ennesima volta, stringendo la mano del suo ragazzo con un sorriso rassicurante sul viso - vederlo così ansioso alla prospettiva di incontrare suo padre è ormai diventato più adorabile che irritante, anche se il vizio di Albus di ignorare le sue parole a volte lo infastidisce ancora un po’. “Prometto che non tenterà di maledirti perché adesso stiamo insieme, e se anche ci provasse basta che chiami zia Pansy per farlo calmare,” continua, e non può evitare di sentirsi vittorioso nell’udire la mezza risata dell’altro: zia Pansy ha praticamente preso “mini Potter” sotto la sua ala da quando ha scoperto che era stato Smistato a Serpeverde, è senza dubbio la persona su cui può fare più cieco affidamento in questa occasione tra quelle che sono dalla loro parte.

“Adesso vorrei quasi che tuo padre decidesse di cambiare idea solo per vedere la sua espressione in una situazione del genere,” commenta, un certo divertimento che finalmente eclissa l’ansia nei suoi occhi quando si volta a guardarlo, e il sorriso di Scorpius si fa più ampio e sollevato nel vedere che utilizzare la “carta Pansy” ha avuto il risultato sperato. “Tu non sei preoccupato?” aggiunge Albus, perché naturalmente non può lasciare cadere l’argomento, e l’altro ragazzo scrolla le spalle.

“Non particolarmente? Tua madre e tua zia sono brillanti e più che in grado di tenere a bada tuo padre e tuo zio se decidessero che non sono più degno di essere al tuo fianco,” afferma, pensando con un certo affetto al modo in cui Ginny e Hermione hanno preso le sue difese prima ancora che Harry e Ron potessero pensare di lamentarsi all’idea di avere un Malfoy alla Tana durante la prima settimana di vacanze estive che aveva trascorso con Albus e la sua famiglia, al terzo anno - e ora che ci pensa tutte le donne nelle loro vite sono sempre state ferocemente protettive nei confronti della loro amicizia, e dubita che cambieranno idea ora che il loro rapporto si è evoluto (sospetta che almeno zia Pansy si aspettasse qualcosa del genere dal quinto anno, onestamente, è probabile che non sarà nemmeno sorpresa dalla notizia - forse solo un po’ irritata all’idea di non essere stata la prima a saperlo nell’improbabile eventualità che non sia presente quando lo diranno a suo padre).

“Ora capisco perché Rose dice che sei troppo coraggioso per essere un Serpeverde,” commenta Albus sbuffando un’altra risata, prima di chinare la testa per schioccargli un bacio affettuoso sulle labbra e chiudere finalmente l’argomento.


	2. fem!team urameshi

Kurama non ci pensa spesso, considerando il terrore che il suo nome ha sempre evocato nelle menti dei suoi nemici sia quando viveva nel Makai che adesso che hanno scoperto la sua identità umana, ma è pressoché impossibile non farlo in questo momento: da quando la sua squadra è stata presentata, al loro arrivo nell’albergo, non ha fatto altro che sentire commenti svilenti e risate sprezzanti su se stessa e le sue compagne dagli altri ospiti, e la situazione sta evidentemente irritando più di quanto non sia consigliabile Kuwabara - personalmente non si sente molto toccata dal palese sessismo delle sgradevoli persone che le circondano, ed è abbastanza sicura che Hiei sia altrettanto indifferente, ma per le due umane della squadra (il loro quinto membro è un’incognita per il momento, anche se ha qualche sospetto sulla sua identità che però preferisce tenere per sé) è decisamente un’altra storia: hanno entrambe decisamente troppa poca pazienza per gestire questo genere di insulti senza scoppiare, ed è probabilmente una fortuna che Urameshi sia ancora addormentata come sulla barca - chissà se si sveglierà in tempo.

“Chi diamine ha detto che le donne non possono combattere!” sbraita Kuwabara, per fortuna solo quando si sono ritirate nella loro suite, con il volto paonazzo dalla rabbia e le mani strette a pugno, dopo aver lasciato cadere senza troppe cerimonie Urameshi sul divano - e Kurama non può fare a meno di sbuffare una risata nel vedere la detective fare una smorfia e prepararsi a combattere come se il movimento le avesse ricordato qualcosa nel sonno.

“Voi umani, probabilmente,” commenta Hiei, senza un briciolo di tatto (ed è una cosa che Kurama adora, onestamente, anche se non ha spesso la possibilità di dirlo dal momento che per un motivo o un altro spetta a lei il ruolo di mediatrice), accovacciandosi sul davanzale come fa ogni volta che compare senza preavviso nella camera dell’altra demone prima di incrociare le braccia e chiudere gli occhi, ritirandosi dalla conversazione come se il suo minuscolo contributo fosse stato più che sufficiente a chiuderla - Kurama si morde la lingua per non ridere una seconda volta, perché l’abitudine di Hiei di gettare benzina sul fuoco senza prendersene poi la responsabilità è una delle cose che preferisce dell’altra.

“Vedila così, Kuwabara,” interviene suo malgrado prima che l’umana esploda, posando una mano sulla sua spalla con un’espressione rassicurante che si è costruita anni prima e che ancora non ha fallito nel suo scopo, un sorriso che le piega le labbra quando la ragazza si volta verso di lei - gli occhi scuri pieni di una rabbia che non può ancora sfogare, e Kurama un po’ la compatisce perché sa quanto la pressione di fare bene la sta schiacciando, ha imparato a conoscerla durante il brutale allenamento a cui lei e Hiei l’hanno sottoposta, e magari presto riuscirà a descriverla come un’amica senza dover mentire. “Nessuno pensa che valiamo qualcosa, nessuno crede in noi e nessuno pensa che riusciremo a superare il primo scontro, figuriamoci a vincere il Torneo. Ma noi sappiamo quanto valiamo, sappiamo di poter vincere. Crediamo in noi stesse perché abbiamo ragione di farlo, perché sappiamo di non essere deboli come si aspettano. Forse non sembra, ma è abbastanza.”


End file.
